European patent application no. 03293342.6 discloses how a so-called “split” terminal can be made up between a base terminal and a communicating equipment to implement a given proximity service. The procedure used to create such a split terminal is called UES (User Equipment Split) procedure. Said split terminal T+E is then made up of a terminal T and an equipment E. This document provides for a given base terminal to be able to be connected independently to a number of different equipments to form as many so-called “split” terminals associated with as many proximity services. In this case, each of the various equipments forms a different split terminal, each time including the base terminal with each of the equipments.
However, this document does not describe how a base terminal can be linked to a number of equipments to produce a single split terminal required for executing a single service.